charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Orbing/Gallery
Sreen Captures Charmed414 678.jpg Charmed822 638.jpg Gideon's purple orbs.jpg HenryOrbing.jpg LeoFirstOrb.jpg Leo orbs away from Gordan.jpg Paige Piper OrbingFromCole'sPenthouse.jpg Paige learns to orb between rooms.jpg Paige orbing.jpg Vlcsnap-14187457.jpg Bscap0100.jpg Piper Leo 3x11.jpg Wyatt and Piper in mid-orb.jpg DifferentColorOrb.png Charmed603_686.jpg Charmed606_166.jpg Charmed606_343.jpg Charmed606_363.jpg Charmed619_625.jpg Charmed703_243.jpg Charmed706_007.jpg Charmed706_121.jpg Charmed706_157.jpg Charmed706_158.jpg Charmed706_160.jpg Charmed706_164.jpg Charmed706_187.jpg Charmed717_412.jpg Charmed717_413.jpg Charmed717_642.jpg Charmed722_001.jpg Charmed722_559.jpg Charmed603 016.jpg Charmed409 145.jpg Charmed409 144.jpg Charmed407 609.jpg Charmed407 604.jpg Charmed407 603.jpg Charmed212 220.jpg Charmed204 145.jpg Charmed610_066.jpg Charmed701_045.jpg Charmed701_137.jpg Charmed703_106.jpg Charmed703_479.jpg Charmed305_236.jpg Accident6.jpg Bscap0216.jpg Leo healing and orbing.jpeg Charmed522_332.jpg Charmed605_042.jpg Charmed605_075.jpg Charmed618_620.jpg OrbingLeo.jpg Charmed-Caps816 290.jpg SlimeDemonChris2.jpg Paige orbing piper, daisy, and miranda.JPG ImageCharmed.jpg Sick Paige Orbs.jpg Sick Paige.jpg Paige dodges two demons.jpg Paige dodge Margo.jpg Paige and Phoebe orb across the City almost missing Piper.jpg Orbing 456.jpg Orb 29.jpg Orbing 123.jpg Orb 28.jpg Orb 25.jpg Tribunal Orb.jpg The orbing ones.jpg The Good, the Bad and the orbs.jpg The girls orb infront Jason.jpg The Charmed Ones Orb into the Ultimate Battle.jpg Paige tries to orb away.jpg Paige orbs with Richard.jpg Paige Orbs infront a Phoebe unable to hear.jpg Paige Orbs for Leo.jpg Paige Orbs away a fireball.jpg Paige Orbs789.jpg Paige is thrown.jpg 6x23-GideonWyatt purple orbs.jpg 6x23-GideonBarbasOrbs.jpg 7x07-KylePaigeOrb.jpg 7x11-KyleOrbing.jpg Leo orbs phoebe and paige into conservatory.JPG PaigeOrbs.jpg Paige and phoebe orbing.JPG Paige orbing outside of conservatory.JPG Paige orbing the sisters at the lake.JPG Paige orbs behind piper.JPG Paige orbs out just in time.JPG Paige orbs out of manor.JPG Paige orbs with phoebe into attic.JPG Paige orbs with wyatt in conservatory.JPG PaigeDiscoversMikelle.png Thumb Charmed815 598.jpg GideonBeginsOrbingw.jpg GideonandWyattOrb.jpg 6x23-Wyattorbs.jpg 303311.jpg Charmed-Caps419 149.jpg Charmed-Caps817 090.jpg 7x16 - leo orbing out of manor.jpg 7x16 - odin orbing with leo.jpg 7x16 - odin orbing with leo ontop of bridge.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing into attic.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing out of manor.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with leo and phoebe.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with phoebe and drake.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with phoebe down to bridge's road.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with phoebe in the manor.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with phoebe ontop of bridge.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with piper in conservatory.jpg 7x16 - sandra orbing into manor.jpg 7x16 - sandra orbing out of manor.jpg OrbingLennyAndPaige.jpg Piper Orbing.png Charmed408 369.jpg Leo Orbs while kissing Piper.jpg Leo orbs into manor.JPG Paige orbing piper, daisy, and miranda.JPG 8x16-PaigeOrbing.jpg Charmed-Caps702 519.jpg 8x22P31.png 8x22P32.png 8x22P19.png 8x22P16.png 8x22P15.png Gifs (Click for animation) '' AnigifGreenOrbs.gif AnigifPaigeOrb.gif Blackorbing.gif LeoOrb.gif LeoOrbing.gif OrbingWitchOrbs.gif OrbingWitchOrbs2.gif PaigelearningtoORb.gif ChrisSpinNEW.gif PaigeOrbingIntoOffice.gif Paige-Orb-Car.gif Paige Orbing At The Fruit Packer's.gif Leo Orbing Out.gif Orbing2.gif OrbingGIFGIF.gif Advanced Orbing 21.gif ShurikenOrb2.gif ShurikenOrb1.gif PaigeOrbDogs.gif PaigePhoebeOrbPiperRoom.gif 4x18-PaigeAndPhoebeOrb.gif 5x01-Orbing.gif 5x12-Orbing1.gif 5x12-Orbing2.gif 5x12-Orbing3.gif 5x12-Orbing4.gif WyattOrbing.gif Orbing Lake.gif '' In the Charmed Comics Orbing 1.jpg Orbing 2.jpg Orbing 3.jpg Orbing 4.jpg Orbing 4.png Orbing 4.2.png Orbing 5.png Orbing 6.png Orbing 7.png Orbing 11.jpg Orbing 8.png Orbing 9.jpg Orbing 10.png Orbing 12.png Orbing 13.png Orbing 14.jpg Orbing 15.png Orbing 15.jpg Orbing 16.png Orbing 16.5.png Orbing 17.jpg Orbing 18.jpg Orbing 19.png Orbing 19.5.png Orbing 20.png Orbing 21.png Orbing 22.png Orbing 23.png Orbing 24.png Orbing 25.png Orbing 26.png Orbing 27.png Category:Gallery Category:Power Gallery